


spring rain

by ALBI_7



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shura Isshin, Shura Sekiro | Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALBI_7/pseuds/ALBI_7
Summary: if i could be a flower blooming in pure white snow, i would like to wait for your forever.(a collection of Isshin/Wolf fanarts with commentary)
Relationships: Isshin Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. snow white

**Author's Note:**

> since it's like...only me and probably another 3 people on this ship, i want to post my fanarts here as well. i don't think i actually have commentary / short ficlet on every piece that i post, because some of them are so random and i am horrible at writing English, but there are those that i have a lot of thoughts about so maybe something will pop out?? idk i hope you guys enjoy them regardless and i would love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> the first few chapters will be a collection within a collection so to speak, because i already drew a lot and some of them have a same theme, so i lump them together. later chapters might be the same or will be standalone like on twitter. please note there are doodles and fanarts i don't think fit well with AO3 format so i won't post them here, but you guys can find them over there :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810175302/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810058941/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809318518/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810059141/in/dateposted-public/)

Some of my first work where i want to depict their first meeting and the gradual feeling of falling in love. In my mind, somehow, both Isshin and Wolf think of their feelings as one-sided. They recognize the other's respect and affection, but does not dare to believe it goes deeper, which is why I always love drawing the Tengu mask almost-kiss. However, the last pic is really just me being pissed I couldn't beat the Inner Isshin in Gauntlet yet so I don't want him get any kiss (magically, a day after I drew it I actually won. Ha!)


	2. rat hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rat hunting is fun and Wolf's Tengu skin is sexy :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810058511/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809318958/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809319043/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810154556/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809414253/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810175772/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. shura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _they said i killed you. haunt me then, drive me mad, take any form, but do not leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of feelings for the fact that Isshin's Japanese dialogue during this ending translates more closely to "you are not someone easy to love, yet somehow i could not bring myself to hate you."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809444378/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810176137/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sake and festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aka i cannot find where to put the Vietnamese traditional attire study in, so festivities it goes!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810175372/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810176242/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50810175582/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809451193/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _sakura and ohagi scented lips to stain your victory kiss every single time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first work of 2021~ happy belated new year everyone!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50809297428/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. shura (x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _little do they know in my fucked up mind, you remain the love of my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been thinking about Shura Isshin, therefore this is born.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50883903863/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184003138@N06/50883903973/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at Twitter @ [_7albi](https://twitter.com/_7albi)!  
> 


End file.
